Through the Gate
by Blanche1335
Summary: A powerful young experiment from ente isla is sent to earth to retrieve both the hero Amelia and Christia bell. If she fails to achieve that mission she will be hunted down and put into extreme experimentation. It's a short first chapter but it'll get a lot longer with time! I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Ok! Before I start this story I just want to say that this is a recreate of my old story, a series of unfortunate events, I've decided to change my Oc in order to make it more interesting and stuff.

Prologue:

"The church has failed to procure the hero Emilia!"

"Emilia has sided with the devil!" Erupted a voice from the dark counsel room.

"This is an outrage! Christia Bell has failed her mission...we need another solution, we need Harmonia Anise." The room dropped into dead silence, mummers began to come from the counsel members.

"She's unpredictable! She has a higher chance of failing this mission than any of us!" One spoke up eventually.

"But she is gullible and competent!"

"And that will get her to fail!"

"What choice do we have?!"

"Anyone else!"

"But her magic is strong, she is merely young and unexperienced." Silence once again, taking time to think most of the members thought it was a bad idea, that Harmonia would most likely fail.

"We'll put it to a vote. In agreement to bringing Harmonia through the gate say 'aye'"

Silence, that's all there was for a solid five seconds until.

"I won't fail!" A young voice screamed as the large door was pushed open. "I-If I fail, you can do all the experiments and I won't complain."

"Harmonia-"

"Do we h-have a deal?" Harmonia pushed forward with the bet, sweating so hard her clothes were soaked.

The members looked at each other and agreed.

"We shall let you retrieve Emilia AND Christia Bell, do we have an agreement?"

Harmonia nodded and began to sweat even more as she stood still for about a few minutes.

"What are you waiting for, Harmonia?" One member grumbled.

"O-oh! Today?! Now?" She scrambled and opened a gate to the next world, stepping in the gate she flew through the colours and thought to herself.

'What did I just get myself into...'

Harmonia stepped into the dark street as cars ran past her, making her jump and hide. She ran to a dark corner and opened her hands, placing them close to her face and her palms faced away from hAer. She mumbled and a bright screen flashed connecting them from her forefingers and her thumbs.

Harmonia grinned, "found you, hero Emilia."

AN: Ahhh sorry it's really short and it's kinda crappy...sorry


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Oh! I was so happy when Zee Captain's Loyal Pokémon followed my story! Like wow, I never expected that to happen since I am a pile of crap.

Chapter 1: Magic

Harmonia leaned against the wall of the building, it was covered in moss and grime but she didn't mind. Harmonia sighed and looked at her screen, seeing a red dot move around her screen when it suddenly vanished, she quickly stood up, nearly tripping on her robe. Harmonia began to run, building began passing by in a flash when she suddenly ran into a man. Harmonia looked up and froze in place, shaking and fidgeting, she looked as if she were about to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there..." He stopped in his tracks as he stared at Harmonia.

"...I...true vision!" Harmonia's eyes glowed and she saw the Devil. "I-I knew it! Where is the hero Emilia?! Where'd you take her? Y-you probably killed her!" Harmonia screamed, causing people to stare and point at her as the man quickly shushed her by cupping his hand over her mouth.

"Don't cause a scene! Calm down, The hero is perfectly fine."

Harmonia quieted down and stepped away from him and was about to open her mouth when he cut her off.

"And call me Sadao Maou, not Satan or anything like that, ok?"

"S-Sadao...Maou..." Harmonia glared at the ground, "I need to find Emilia."

"Look... Come with me-"

"W-why would I do that?!"

"Because we need to talk! I'll take you to see Emilia later, but right now I'll have to know more, ok?!"

Harmonia jumped back and began to shiver as her voice wavered. "I-I'll only talk with Emilia."

"Fine! I'll tell her to meet us at my house, is that ok?"

Harmonia nodded as Maou texted Emilia. Harmonia began to follow Sadao Maou through the strange and bright concrete world of Japan. Maou and Harmonia had reached the rundown and broken apartment as she stopped and gulped as she climbed up the stairway; Maou reached into his pocket and unlocked the door, opening it wide open and Harmonia gasped, tumbling back and falling on her butt.

"T-the Demon general...the demon general Alciel and Lucifer! A-angel's Barrier!" A light blue glass-like barrier formed around Harmonia as the three stared at her in shock. "H-how do you have so much magic?! That isn't possible!" Harmonia squeaked and curled up inside the ball.

"Stop right there you cretins!" A female voice erupted and quickly ran up the stairs.

"H-hero Emilia!" Harmonia cried happily.

Emilia stopped immediately as she saw Harmonia, she quickly dropped her bag and went to inspect the barrier. "How...where is all this magic coming from?" Harmonia pursed her lips and her barrier began to drop.

As everyone sat on the mat they were all staring at Harmonia as she looked down quietly at her hands. Emilia looked at Harmonia softly and calmly said.

"My name is Emi Yuusa, you may know me as the Hero Emilia, but... Who are you?"

"Harmonia Anise...I refuse to say any more with them..." Harmonia leaned down and clutched her hands, she was snapped out by Emi.

"It's ok, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Harmonia's eyes widened as she stared at Emilia with pink-tinted cheeks; her hero was here to protect her, she felt that nothing could go wrong.

"I was an experiment from ente isla, I was tasked with bringing back the hero Emilia and Christia Bell! I have to bring you and Christia back so that we could defeat the devil!" Harmonia said filled with hope.

Emilia looked at Harmonia harshly.

"I don't plan on going back, and besides, I'll be put to death if I go back there."

"But- that isn't true! Why would they kill the greatest warriors of ente isla?!"

"Harmonia, I don't have time to explain and it's best you go back to ente isla."

"I-...I can't...I can't go back without you and Christia Bell."

"And why not? You have enough magic to get back."

"I... I can't get back, I can't!" Harmonia cried as she grabbed her arms, digging her nails into the soft pale flesh.

'I'm done for if I go back... And I'm losing time fast... What am I going to go?' Harmonia began thinking and her grip began to tighten leaving dark red marks in her arms.

"Why can't you go back?" The tall blonde questioned without concern, but rather curiosity and a high and mighty tone.

"I'll die..." Harmonia whispered lowly to herself. Emilia looked at her worriedly and sighed.

"It seems as if you're going to stay here... So come with me, I'll get you an I.D."

Harmonia's breath hitched and she smiled. "Thank you, Emili- I-I mean miss Yuusa." Harmonia stood up with Emi and walked out the door, but right before Harmonia left, she turned back and quietly said. "Thank you...for not killing me...and bringing me to my hero."

Harmonia and Emi had arrived at a white building to get her files filled out. As they walked in the building Emi looked at Harmonia.

"So...what name would you like to have?" She asked as Harmonia looked at a girl that walked by. Staring at the hat she was wearing she was engulfed in curiosity.

"Hm? What're you looking at Harmonia?" Harmonia pointed at the girl with a terrified face.

"W-why is that woman wearing an animal's head on top of her own?"

"What? Oh, you mean the hat! It's not a real animal, don't worry, it's not real" Emi tried to calm Harmonia down, "So about that name...how about... Kumori Hasegawa? It suits you, I guess."

"I like it, so how do these...files...work? And I'd like one of those hats, they're cute"

Emi and Harmonia, now known as Kumori Hasegawa, have finished filling up the files, getting an I.D. And a bank account, had left the building. They made their way to Emi's apartment and Kumori looked around as Emi left to get a pillow and blanket. Kumori sat down on the couch and found the remote. Kumori held the remote in her hands and pressed all the buttons until the tv turned on, making her scream and threw the remote. Emi quickly ran into the living room seeing Kumori sitting close to the tv and inspected it thoroughly. Emi sighed and placed the pillow and blanket on the couch.

"Kumori, you can sleep on the couch and stay here as long as it takes...but we're going shopping tomorrow, so you can get some clothes, ok? Goodnight."

An: Whoa! Two updates in one day! Isn't that cool?!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Who's ready for a pile of nightmare fuel?! Because I am! Be prepared and afraid, be very afraid. I'm just kidding, I'm bad and it isn't scary at all, but I tried.

Also, if you've noticed, I have changed Harmonia Anise's name from Hajime Aihara to Kumori Hasegawa because Hajime did not work for me and Kumori seemed to fit more, anyways back to the story

 _I was in a black room, it was cold and felt...real...I knew it was a familiar sight and no matter how often I see it... It will never cease to bring fear and torment. A light flashed onto the centre of the room, it was a cold metal table with straps to hold me down, another light flashed to the right of the table, it was a familiar man._

 _"Why...why did you do this Harmonia... I had a life I wanted to live."_

 _I gasped and tears welled in my eyes, I shook my head and looked at the man with a stern face, I wanted to say more but he put his finger vertically across his lips and pointed upwards as his body slowly turned to stone. I stared at the ceiling, blood began to pour down and I began to step back. My back hit against a door and I quickly opened it and ran inside._

 _I had found myself inside a small room, a child's room. Soft cream drapes covered the windows, a small bed with a soft night light at the side, a small table with a music box on top, and toys littered the room. I reached for the music box and wound up the tiny key, as I looked around to see the toys began to clutter and move together on the door to hold it shut as two small puppets, decayed and falling apart clung to my legs, I was frozen in place. The room's walls began to split apart and eyes stared at me, the eyes were everywhere and a large empty space without eyes was on the wall in front of me. It had opened and appeared to be a mouth that spat out blood._

 _"We will always be watching Harmonia Anise, or should I say Kumori Hasegawa." It chuckled in its distorted voice._

Kumori woke up, sweating and breathing heavily as she gripped onto the couch. Kumori let go of the couch, stood up and looked around, she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. As she made her way into the bathroom, after a few attempts of accidentally going into other rooms. Kumori stared into the mirror and jumped back, slamming her back against the wall, an eye appeared on the mirror, as quick as it came, it had left without a trace.

"What's wrong with me..." Kumori slumped to the floor and tried to create a force field around her large frame, but nothing happened.

'W-what...? No, it's only been a day! I should've been set until tomorrow!' Kumori thought to herself. She opened her hands and tried to display her light screen, nothing. She got up and quickly, but quietly ran to Emi's room, she stood by her bedside and whispered.

"True vision." But nothing had happened, Kumori had lost her given magic, has she used it all up? Or was it the lack of magic in this world, it was beyond her at this point and she had no way of bringing it back. Disappointed and ashamed, Kumori had decided to sit down on the couch once more and stared at the wall for a few hours.

Emi came bustling out of her room and quickly grabbed Kumori and ran out the door in a hurry.

"We're late! I'm late! Im going to have to drop you off at 'satan's castle'"

"What? Why?!" Kumori complained.

"I don't trust you to be alone, don't take this personally, and besides you'll be safe there," Kumori grumbled and begrudgingly agreed to go to the 'devil's castle'.

Emi had left Kumori a few minutes earlier, leaving her at the rusty old stairs. As Kumori began to climb up the stairs the window opened up and a pair of pink underpants fluttered in the wind. The being holding onto the pair of undergarments was a tall white haired male, he noticed kuromi and immediately pointed at her.

"It's you! The magic user from last night!" He declared loudly.

"Miss Yuusa told me to stay here... Until she comes back." Kuromi glared at the former demon general. Kuromi quickly climbed up the stairs and slammed the door open, taking a seat on the floor she glared at the white haired man and turned her gaze to the violet haired boy on the laptop.

"Lucifer...or should I say lazy sack of scum, what are you doing with that...bright grey book?"

"It's called a laptop, it's-"

"Yeah yeah, what's it for?"

Lazy- I mean Lucifer sighed and continued

"It's for research and games."

"Sounds lazy...and lonely..." Kuromi pursed her lips and looked down.

"Do you have a job, umm...I never caught your name," Alciel quickly spoke, trying to clear the dead air.

"Ah...you mean like...farmers...and um...kings?" Kuromi asked.

"Yes...and I'm Ashiya Shiro in this world, and over there is Urushihara Hanzo, we'd appreciate it if you would refer to us as that in this world."

"Got it! I'm Kuromi Hase...h-hasegawa! Yeah! That's it."

"So you don't have a job? And from what your examples were, it seems like you don't know much about one."

Kuromi gulped and scratched her cheek.

"O-of course I know about jobs...midget."

"Clam it!"

"Well! I believe I can acquire a job for Kuromi, in exchange for intel about her magic."

"What?! No way! I... Mmm! I'm already screwed but I could probably beat you in a fight... Fine! I can afford to reveal my secrets." Kuromi smirked while flexing her muscles, making Ashiya and Urushihara gulp nervously.

"And I will find a suitable job for you."

The three gathered around the table and it was silent, not awkward, more of an intense silence.

"I was a normal human, I didn't have magic, I hadn't had parents either since a certain someone killed them," Kuromi glared at Urushihara, "but I never made a stupid whole 'You ruined my life, I will avenge you father, mother' I was bigger than that, and I've never really gotten to know them, so it's not my problem. I met a couple of men soon after, they brought me to this orphanage...and that's where I got my magic."

Ashiya and Urushihara sighed, it wasn't a lot, but it was something. Ashiya stood up and opened the door.

"Where are you going?! Are you going to get reinforcements?! I bet I could still beat them!"

"Calm down, I'm going to go and get a résumé so you can get a job."

Kuromi grumbled and leaned on the table, closing her eyes.

AN: I am so sorry for making you guys wait for so long! But I'm back and with a chapter I'm proud of!


End file.
